Bajo el Sol de Brasil
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Basado en unos personajes originales de un amigo mio, sigan las aventuras de cinco jóvenes brasileños en su búsqueda de satisfacer su inhumana lujuria. Son las aventuras de Gyro, Chiro, Alexis, Andre y Luis


Disclaimers: Este fanfic esta basado en personajes creados por un amigo, así que técnicamente los derechos le pertenecen totalmente a él

Bajo el Sol de Brasil

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los Gemelos

Una cálida mañana en Rio de Janeiro, un muchacho rubio de piel morena, aún más tostada por el sol brasileño, se encontraba durmiendo desnudo en su cama, precariamente tapado por delgadas sábanas. De pronto empezó a sentir muy agradables calor y humedad en su intimidad, lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos, revelando un bello par de zafiros y, tras dirigir su mirada a la fuente de la sensación, retirar las sábanas, revelando a un joven que era su vivo reflejo, pues lo único que lo distinguía era el tatuaje de una estrella negra en su hombro izquierdo, distinta a la estrella blanca que el primero tenía en el mismo punto, literalmente devorando su miembro. Parecía que era el mismo quien se practicaba la felación, que incluso desde su punto de vista heterosexual era excitante.

-Chiro, ¿qué estas haciendo?-preguntó el de la estrella blanca, antes de soltar un gemido al sentir la fuerte succión que el otro le había dado al meter su virilidad entera en su boca.

-¿Recuerdas que te hice el paro con tía Iliana para que te pudieras tirar a la maestra de piano? Pues es hora de cobrármelo, Gyro, y casualmente hoy tengo antojo de leche para desayunar-declaró el otro rubio dándose un tiempo fuera de atender al otro, antes de volver al ataque, sacándole un gran gemido a su gemelo cuando se volvió a meter su falo a la boca.

Gyro, el rubio con el tatuaje de estrella blanca, recordaba la anécdota que le decía su hermano. Un par de días atrás, aprovechando su parecido, Chiro se hizo pasar por su hermano cuando su tía Iliana, dueña de una agencia de modelaje, le había pedido a Gyro que hiciera un par de modelajes para ella, mientras el de la estrella blanca iba a tirarse a maestra de piano que vivía a unas casas de ellos. Gyro sabía que su hermano se cobraría el favor tarde o temprano, y también sabía que muy probablemente se lo cobraría justo como lo hacía ahora. A diferencia de él, su gemelo era bisexual, y cuando se trataba de hacerlo con otro chavo prefería ser el pasivo. Él era totalmente heterosexual, pero si no tenía ninguna mujer a la mano, no le hacía el feo en bajar la lujuria de su hermano, tan grande como la suya propio. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Chiro succionó con fuerza su pene, y más cuando mantuvo dicha succión conforme subía de la base de su pene a su punta.

-Muy bien, si quieres jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo-declaró Gyro, antes de iniciar un forcejeo con su hermano, sabiendo que el que ganara dominaría en la follada. Finalmente, Gyro sobrellevó a su hermano-muy bien, perrita, ¿quieres verga de macho? La tendrás-declaró antes de penetrar a su hermano de una estocada, sacándole un gemido más de placer que de dolor. En las pocas veces que se lo cogía, Gyro siempre le decía "perrita" a Chiro, pero solo él podía decirle así. Cualquiera que le dijera así o de cualquier sinónimo de "puta" a su hermano se ganaría una remodelación dental.

Estuvo media hora cogiéndose a su gemelo, deleitándose no solo de la estrechez del otro rubio, sino también del saber que, simbólicamente, era como cogerse a si mismo, cosa que aún siendo heterosexual le parecía excitante, sacándole gritos y gemidos de placer a su gemelo, al tiempo que hacía rechinar con fuerza los resortes de su propia cama. Finalmente, sintió que se venía, y tras abrazar con fuerza a su hermano, con un par de estocadas se vino en su interior, mientras Chiro se venía entre sus dos vientres. Ambos acabaron sudados, con la respiración agitada, y ambos satisfechos y felices.

Se bañaron juntos, cosa que hacían desde pequeños sin el menor pudor, y se alistaron para el día: Chiro se puso una camiseta blanca ajustada de manga corta enrollada con capucha, pantalones piratas negros, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos con detalles negros; Gyro se puso una camiseta de red negra sin mangas, bajo una camisa a botones azul oscuro con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, jeans ajustados blancos, calcetas blancas y botas de montaña. Ni Gyro ni Chiro traían ropa interior; en sus 12 años de vida desde que dejaron los pañales nunca usaron ropa interior, y para su deleite sus padres les daban el ahorro de mesada, que naturalmente era una fortuna.

Una vez vestidos y listos para el día, el par de gemelos fueron al comedor, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre que parecía una versión adulta de los gemelos, pues lo único que lo distinguía de él era que el tenía el cabello más largo y los ojos morados, además de que les llevaba una cabeza. Se trataba de Rafael, su padre. El hombre solo tenía puesto un mandil de cocina negro.

-Buenos días, niños-saludó el hombre, sonriéndole a los dos gemelos.

-Buenos días, papá-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Unos gritos y jadeos de mujer llamaron su atención.

-¿Mamá está con alguien?-pregunto Chiro alzando una ceja.

-Le agradece al chico del periódico sus servicios-explicó su padre.

Al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina a la sala, vieron que una mujer rubia, de piel bronceada y ojos rosas, a quien reconocieron como su madre, sentada en el sofá con las piernas levantadas, mientras un chico de unos catorce años, de tez morena, ojos chocolate y pelo corto rizado castaño, que solo llevaba puestos una gorra verde con la visera hacia atrás y unos calcetines blancos, la tenía agarrada de los tobillos al tiempo que se la follaba con fuerza. El muchacho gemía, jadeaba y resoplaba como caballo en celo. Finalmente, con un par de estocadas profundas, el muchacho se vino, dejando satisfecha a la mujer. Una vez acabada la faena, la mujer, algo agotada por el ejercicio, miró a los muchachos y les sonrió.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó a sus hijos.

-Buenos días, mamá-saludaron los dos chicos a la vez.

No les sorprendía ni le molestaba ver que a su madre se la fornicaba un muchacho incluso menor que ellos. Desde que tenían memoria, habían visto a su madre siendo follada por hombres de doce a cuarenta años, y a su padre follarse mujeres del mismo rango de edades. Ellos mismos les habían llevado compañeros de escuela para que su padre se cogiera a las niñas y su madre a los varones. La familia, y el joven invitado, comieron el desayuno en paz y una vez terminado el desayuno, el chico del periódico tomó su bicicleta y se fue a volver a su casa, mientras los gemelos se fueron a la escuela.

Los gemelos Do Santos, Gyro y Chiro, eran los hijos gemelos de Rafael e Isis Do Santos, una pareja de actores que se habían casado tras quedar Isis embarazada en una filmación. Dado que la filmación en que ella había quedado preñada era de orgía, era difícil saber si Rafael era enserio el padre de los gemelos, más porque no les apetecía ni importaba hacerse una prueba de paternidad, algo que podría decir que en efecto eran padre e hijos era que, al igual que Rafael, ambos gemelos tenían macrofalosomía, es decir, con quince años, sus miembros de veinte centímetros eran más grandes de lo que deberían ser.

Ser hijos de una pareja de estrellas porno tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era el liberalismo, los gemelos podían andar desnudos por la casa, traer mujeres hasta mayores que su madre, y follar y masturbarse donde ellos quisieran en la casa y sus padres no los reprendían. Rafael e Isis eran creyentes de "vive y deja vivir". Otra ventaja era que, desde niños, sus padres les compraban toda clase de artículos para adultos, desde revistas hasta juguetes. Gyro tenía una colección de fleshlights, mientras Chiro tenía una colección de consoladores. Incluso, para su cumpleaños catorce, y para encanto de los gemelos, sus padres les compraron una máquina ordeñadora, que los gemelos no dudaron en estrenar apenas abrieron el regalo.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron bombardeados por saludos y halagos de todos sus compañeros varones, y ligues y piropos de sus compañeras féminas. Los gemelos Do Santos eran sumamente populares entre sus compañeros, entre sus calificaciones y el hecho de ser Gyro capitán del equipo de futbol y Gyro del equipo de natación. Y que las chicas supieran los tremendos amantes que eran los gemelos, y los varones que en cada cumpleaños de ellos, su madre y su tía, hermana de esta, con el mayor gusto ofrecían follar con todos los invitados varones, ayudaba mucho.

Las clases fueron como si nada. La verdad, era que a los gemelos no les entusiasmaba mucho la escuela, pues sus calificaciones eran apenas aceptables, más bien solo iban por las chicas y las maestras, y de hecho estaban ocupados repartiendo notitas entre los estudiantes, citándolos en las regaderas del gimnasio durante el receso. Todas las chicas, al ver quienes eran los autores de las notas, no pudieron evitar dedicarles sonrisas entre tímidas y traviesas, mientras que los varones les hacían gestos de aprobación al lado de sonrisas divertidas, delatando cuando ansiaban todos que llegara el receso.

Al revisar entre sus compañeras, no pudieron evitar notar que varias estaban embarazadas en diferentes grados, y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa cómplice. Ya que ellos follaban como conejos desde los doce años, era de esperar que una que otra vez la muchacha quedara embarazada, y aunque ellos afirmaban que solo con las que estaban solteras cuando se las cogieron era posible decir si uno de ellos era el padre, la verdad era que sabían que su esperma tenía la potencia suficiente para decir que incluso las casadas o con novio habían quedado preñadas de ellos.

Finalmente, llegó el receso, y todo el salón salió corriendo hacia el patio, o mejor dicho hacia el gimnasio, para entrar casi en estampida a las regaderas para los varones. Una vez llegaron, todos sin falta empezaron a desnudarse, y en menos de dos minutos todos estaban completamente desnudos. Cinco minutos después, los gemelos hicieron su entrada, y ahí ya todos estaban de piedra o húmedos, según el género.

-Seguramente todos se imaginan a qué los convocamos-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Como saben, nuestros dos padres se dedican a la industria del porno, y también saben que nosotros ya tenemos decidido dedicarnos a este negocio cuando cumplamos los dieciocho años-secundó Chiro.

-Lo que imagino ninguno sabe, es que el dueño del estudio para el que trabajan nuestros padres, nuestro padrino, el señor Pedrosa, nos paga cierta…-empezó a decir Gyro, mirando a su gemelo como pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar la palabra.

-Comisión-ofreció el de la estrella blanca.

-Por cada nuevo aspirante que consigamos para el estudio-termino de explicar Gyro.

-Y para eso los reunimos-continuo Chiro.

-Durante los treinta minutos de receso, haremos un casting para ver quienes merecen una oportunidad-dijeron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Los gemelos explicaron la regla, que era total y simple: conforme se fueran viniendo, irían siendo eliminados, y al final les darían una entrevista más a fondo, pero tranquilizaron a los que se sentían más nerviosos que, aunque fueran eliminados, ellos verían si podían hablar con su padrino de darles oportunidad como algo más.

Inmediatamente, empezaron con hacerles el oral a las niñas. Estas se pusieron en circulo y en cuatro, mirándose todas, mientras los chicos se ponían detrás de ellas, listos para lamer sus intimidades. Sería lo que los gemelos llamaban "un carrusel", cada uno se encargaría de darle placer a una de las chicas y, pasados unos minutos, la dejaría al siguiente mientras atendía a la siguiente. Algunas de las chicas no duraron más de un par de minutos antes de venirse, por lo que quedaban descalificadas de la competencia. Tras la sesión de oral a las chicas, de las veintiséis que había en su grupo de cincuenta alumnos, solo habían quedado catorce.

Luego siguieron los varones, por lo que las chicas se levantaron y se pusieron de rodillas mirando hacia afuera del círculo, mientras que los chicos se paraban en frente de ellas, también pensado hacer un carrusel. Uno a uno, cada uno de los chicos iba introduciendo su miembro en la boca de cada chica, esta se la mamaba un par de minutos y luego iba con la siguiente, mientras que el que estaba a su izquierda era atendido por la que atendió al primero. Varios de los chicos no aguantaron ni los cinco minutos antes de venirse, llenando la boca de la chava de leche caliente. Sin contar a Gyro y Chiro, había veinticuatro chicos en su grupo, y tras esa prueba solo quedaban diez para lo que faltaba del casting. A estas alturas, chicos y chicas por igual estaban sudados y con la respiración agitada.

-Muy bien-empezó a decir Gyro.

-De los cincuenta que hay en el grupo, solo quedan veinticuatro-siguió Chiro.

-Creo que es hora de pasar-.

-A la mejor parte del casting-.

-La penetración-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ipso facto, las catorce chicas se pusieron de cuatro en circulo, como lo habían hecho para su prueba de resistencia ante el oral, y los doce sementales, los gemelos incluidos se pusieron de rodillas detrás de ellas. Como con los orales, cada uno de los chicos penetraría a una de las chicas, y pasados unos minutos cambiaría de pareja. Las primeras en recibir a los gemelos, una rubia de cabello rizado, ojos verdes y piel blanca, y una castaña de piel pálida y ojos marrones, se vinieron apenas Gyro y Chiro introdujeron sus miembros dentro de ellas, y las que pudieron soportarlos era debido a que habían recibido atención previa de los otros chicos. Los chicos eran un caso similar, pues varios apenas resistieron unos minutos dentro de sus compañeras antes de correrse. A esto era lo que los gemelos llamaban un "carrusel ruso", pues sabían que era probable que las catorce chicas quedaran embarazadas por el hecho de que todos los chicos procuraban venirse dentro de ellas. Acabada la faena, todos se bañaron, se vistieron y se reunieron para oír el veredicto final de los gemelos.

-Chicos, nos impactaron a ambos por su disposición y su energía-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Pero de momento solo podemos aceptar a diez de ustedes para el estudio-siguió Chiro.

-Así que estos son los cinco chicos-.

-Y las cinco chicas-.

-Que serán estrellas porno juveniles-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Giovanni-empezó Gyro. Un castaño atlético, de piel aceituna y ojos marrones, aplaudió contento un par de veces.

-Cristina-secundó Chiro. Una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos azules gritó emocionada.

-Manuel-un chico de pelo marrón y ojos cafés, delgado y con lentes se celebró a si mismo.

-Angélica-una pelirroja de ojos azules sonrió orgullosa.

-Paco-un castaño de ojos cafés aplaudió y gritó.

-Sofía-una rubia con el pelo en coletas, ojos cafés y pecas dio un aplauso.

-Diego-un rubio de piel bronceada y ojos verdes hizo un ademan de festejo.

-Soledad-la mencionada, una chica castaña de pelo rizado, ojos cafés y piel blanca, alzó el puño victoriosa.

-Amador-un chico pelinegro, de ojos cafés, musculoso y piel bronceada, aplaudió un par de veces.

-Y Ana-la última, una castaña de pelo ondulado, ojos azules y piel oliva, se dio los cinco con Angélica.

-A los que no acabaron finalistas-continuó diciendo Gyro.

-No se sientan mal-secundó Chiro.

-Los consideraremos para otros proyectos-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tras la estimulante diversión del descanso, todos regresaron al salón, donde las clases continuaron con si típica monotonía. Lo único bueno para los gemelos fue la clase de literatura del final, pues ahí tenían a la maestra Diana, la cual era una delicia para Gyro y Chiro. Era pelirroja, de ojos azules y piel blanca, y lo que más les gustaba a los gemelos eran sus enormes senos, que apretaban sensualmente dentro de su blusa. Los gemelos se habían matado en pajas fantaseando con poseer a su maestra, y se hicieron un pacto de que ese día no pasarían sin hacerla suya. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de salida, y los gemelos comprendieron que su momento había llegado. Esperaron a que todo el grupo saliera y entonces se le acercaron a su profesora.

-Gyro, Chiro, ¿no irán a casa?-preguntó la mujer al ver que los gemelos seguían en el salón.

-Bueno, Miss, había algo de lo que queríamos hablar-empezó a decir Gyro. La maestra pareció no notar que Chiro se había puesto detrás de ella.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieren hablar?-preguntó la maestra confundida, pero la respuesta le llegó pronto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Chiro la tomó de los brazos y los puso detrás de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera gritar Gyro la calló besándola violentamente, mientras aprovechaba que ella tenía las manos agarradas para abrirle la blusa y empezar a acariciar sus senos.

-Gyro, sostenle las manos para que le pueda bajar las bragas-le pidió Chiro a su hermano, y mientras éste sujetaba ambas muñecas de la docente con una mano, usando la que tenía libre pasa seguir acariciándole una teta a su profesora, Chiro se agachó, alzó la falda a su maestra y le bajó las bragas hasta sacárselas. Luego de quitarle las bragas a la maestra, Chiro se abrió el pantalón y extrajo su pene, y dado que Gyro tenía las manos ocupadas, también liberó el miembro de su hermano, masturbándolo ligeramente para que se excitara por completo.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieran preparados, Chiro se arrodilló en el suelo mientras Gyro, aun sosteniendo a la maestra de las muñecas, la hacia agacharse hasta quedar con el pene del de la estrella negra en la entrada de la vagina. Una vez acomodada la profesora, Gyro se levantó, pero antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de gritar, fue silenciada por el pene de Gyro, mientras Chiro la penetraba de una estocada. Una vez clavada la maestra por el coño y la boca, ambos gemelos empezaron con el mete-saca, Gyro clavándole su falo hasta la garganta y Chiro llegando a tocar el útero de la profesora con cada embestida. La profesora al principio intentaba resistirse, por lo que Gyro por un rato siguió sujetándole las muñecas, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se fue relajando, al grado de que cuando Gyro finalmente la soltó, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse con fuerza de las pompas del chico. Ambos gemelos rieron.

-Creo que a la guarra ya le gusto que le estemos dando-declaró Gyro entre jadeos, sacándole risas a su hermano.

-Pues démosle más de que gustar-declaró el otro.

Gyro extrajo su miembro de la boca de la maestra, quien dio unos jadeos suplicantes pidiendo volver a sentir ese falo en su boca, se arrodilló y, tras apuntar, introdujo el miembro en su vagina, junto al de su hermano. Si la profesora al tener el miembro de un gemelo dentro de ella, con los de ambos solo vio blanco, mientras sentía como ambos rubios le hacían un mete-saca desigual. Los gemelos por su parte estaban en el paraíso, pues ahí estaban tirándose a la profesora con la que tanto fantaseaban. Finalmente, sintieron que se acercaba el clímax.

-Gyro, me corro-declaró Chiro.

-Dejémoslo salir todo, hermanito, llenemos a esta puta de leche-le indicó su hermano.

Y justo como indicó Chiro, con un par de estocadas más, ambos se vinieron en el interior de su profesora. Tras recuperarse de la actividad, cosa que hicieron antes que su maestra, los gemelos se guardaron los pitos, Chiro tomó las bragas de su profesora y ambos salieron con rumbo a su casa.

Tras media hora de camino a casa, durante el cual los gemelos andaban pasándose el uno al otro su morboso trofeo, deleitándose con el aroma del sexo de su nueva puta, la pareja de hermanos llegaron a su hogar. Al llegar, encontraron a su madre siendo fuertemente cogida por un joven más chico que ellos, de unos trece años, de pelo negro, piel bronceada, expansores pequeños en las orejas, ojos morados y complexión musculosa, destacando el enorme miembro con el que penetraba salvajemente a la madre de los gemelos, vistiendo únicamente una banda de tela blanca en la frente. Era el primo de los gemelos, Alexis, de trece años, con un miembro que llegaba a medir treinta y cinco centímetros, y una lujuria que llegaba a superar a los gemelos.

-Ahh… ahhh… hola, niños-saludo su madre entre gemidos. Los gemelos se acercaron y besaron a su madre en la boca.

-¿Qué onda, locos?-saludó Alexis a sus primos, dándoles el puño a ambos.

-Disfruta a mamá, Alex-aconsejó Gyro.

-Solo no seas rudo, queremos que pueda sentirnos antes del fin de semana-agregó Chiro en broma.

-Chicos… ahh… su padre… oooh… su padre quiere hablarles… está… ahhh… está en nuestra recámara-les avisó su madre entre jadeos.

-Claro, mamá-dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían al cuarto de sus padres, dejando a su madre y a su primo fornicando en el sofá.

Llegando al cuarto de sus padres, tampoco les sorprendió lo que los recibió: su padre, subido en la enorme cama matrimonial, fornicándose con fuerza a una niña exploradora. La niña lucía de doce años, pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en un par de trenzas, ojos azules, nublados por la excitación, y la carita surcada de pecas. Todavía traía el uniforme de exploradora puesto (así los gemelos se dieron cuenta que era una exploradora), con la diferencia de que traía la blusita abierta, dejando al aire sus pequeños pechos, por lo que lo único que Rafael le había quitado habían sido los zapatos y las bragas. Por lo rudo que Rafael estaba cogiéndose a la niña, y los jadeos de la pelirroja, a los gemelos no les dificultaba suponer que a esas alturas la niña tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, centrada solo en lo bien que se sentía tener el pene de treinta centímetros del rubio mayor adentro de su pequeño sexo. Sin dejar de cogerse a la niña, Rafael miró a sus hijos.

-Hola, chicos-saludó el mayor a sus hijos.

-Hola, 'pa-saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó Gyro interesado, mientras Rafael sujetaba a la niña de la cadera para profundizar las penetraciones.

-Se llama Angélica, ella y sus amigas vinieron queriendo vender galletas, y bueno no me resistí a pagarles… "en especie"-explicó su padre.

-¿Y las amigas?-preguntó Chiro.

-Les dije que podían ir a su cuarto, no creo que les importe ayudarme a pagar las galletas, ¿verdad?-preguntó insinuante el mayor.

Los gemelos casi corrieron a su habitación. Al llegar, encontraron sentada en la cama de Gyro a una niña de etnia asiática de pechos grandes, pelo corto y ojos negros, y en la de Chiro una morenita, ojos verdes, pelo castaño largo rizado atado en colitas de caballo. Ambas usaban el mismo uniforme de exploradoras que Angélica, y ambas ya se habían sacado los zapatos de broche. Al verlos entrar se sonrojaron, mientras los gemelos, sonriendo pícaramente, empezaron a desvestirse mientras se acercaban a ellas.

-Entonces…-empezó Gyro.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-terminó Chiro.

-Yo me llamo Cristina-dijo la asiática.

-Yo soy Tatiana-secundó la morenita.

-¿Saben lo que nuestro papá le está haciendo a su amiga?-preguntó Chiro.

-¿Saberlo? Oímos los gemidos de Angélica desde aquí-respondió Cristina.

-Seguro que su papá se la coge más duro que el tío de ella-agregó Tatiana.

-¿A Angélica se la coge su tío?-preguntó Gyro, sentándose junto a Cristina, mientras Chiro se sentaba junto a Tatiana.

-Claro, ella siempre en las reuniones nos cuenta como su tío y sus primos se la cogen casi diario-explicó Cristina.

-Y a ustedes, ¿se las coge alguien?-preguntó Gyro, mientras el y su hermano empezaban a acariciar con una mano el muslo de su respectiva chica. Ambas niñas gimieron mientras empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

-A mí me coge mí hermano mayor-respondió Cristina.

-A mí mi papi-secundó Tatiana. A estas alturas, los chicos ya habían destapado los senos de ambas niñas, y los acariciaban al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con las faldas de las chicas.

-¿Y quieren ver si podemos darles más rico que ellos?-preguntó Chiro.

-¡Si!-casi jadearon ambas niñas al mismo tiempo.

Fue todo lo que necesitaron los gemelos. Cada uno acostó a su respectiva chica en su respectiva cama, mientras empezaban a besarla. Les sacaron las bragas a las niñas, y mientras Gyro le practicaba el sexo oral a Cristina, deleitándose con los gemidos de la asiática, Chiro penetraba a Tatiana con los dedos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ambas niñas disfrutaban con los mimos que sus amantes les propinaban, y se deleitaban de ver como los penes de los gemelos iban creciendo. Tras cinco minutos preparando a las niñas, los chicos decidieron que era hora de llegar a lo bueno, así que Chiro se puso entre las piernas de Tatiana, mientras Gyro hacía a Cristina ponerse en cuatro patas.

-¿Quieren con condón o sin condón?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Sin condón-declararon ambas niñas a la vez.

Sonriendo traviesamente, cada uno puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de cada niña, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró con fuerza, sacándole a ambas un tremendo gemido. Apenas penetraron a las niñas, empezaron con un vaivén enloquecedor, en el cual las niñas jadeaban como perras en celo. Como una idea divertida, los gemelos tomaron dos de los consoladores con vibrador de Chiro y se los introdujeron a ambas niñas por el culo, antes de encenderlos a todo lo que daban, aumentando la excitación de las niñas.

Así estuvieron por poco más de dos horas, durante las cuales las niñas tuvieron orgasmo tras orgasmo. A estas alturas los cuatro jóvenes ya se encontraban con la piel perlada de sudor por la caliente atmosfera de la habitación mientras que, al igual que Angélica, tanto Cristina y Tatiana tenían los circuitos fritos, concentradas en que, tras una hora con los consoladores, ahora los gemelos se turnaban entre penetrar sus culos y sus vaginas. A ambas les excitaba que ninguno pareciera tener límite. Finalmente, ambos chicos sintieron llegar el final.

-Gyro… ahhh… hermano…-decía Chiro entre jadeos excitados.

-En la vagina…ah… Chiro… dejémosles a estas putas…ah… algo para recordar de quienes son putas ahora… oh…-declaró Gyro en mismas condiciones.

Justo como sugirió Gyro, ambos pasaron a concentrarse a cogerse a las niñas por la vagina, y tras acelerar el paso tremendamente, con un par de fuertes y profundas estocadas más terminaron por venirse, llegando los úteros de ambas niñas con leche caliente. Tras venirse, Chiro se desplomo sobre el cuerpo sudado de Tatiana, mientras Gyro y Cristina se desplomaban encima de la cama del mayor, mientras cada uno intentaba calmar su agitada respiración. Ambos gemelos sonrieron.

-Tómense un descanso, putas-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Porque cuando nos recuperemos…-siguió Chiro.

-Seguiremos con el round dos-declararon los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambas niñas solo pudieron jadear.

Y eso fue un día en la vida de Gyro y Chiro Do Santos.

Mi primer fanfic hecho con personajes totalmente originales. Si quieren buscar los dibujos de mi amigo, solo busquen el Tumblr como "boneless" les deberían aparecer los dibujos que él ha hecho.


End file.
